Sonic Mania Mother's Rosario
by Retro David
Summary: Sonic and Asuna challenge a player named Yuuki to a duel, and then she takes them to a place to ask them a favor. Asuna gets worried about Yuuki when she suddenly logs out. While that's happening, she gets into a fight with her mother and worries about Kirito after that. How will things work out with Asuna, her mother, and Yuuki? Warning: Spoilers for SAO 2.
1. Back to the Forest House

On a snowy night in floor 22 of New Aincrad, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, and Lisbeth work on their homework for school. Silica falls asleep and leans on Asuna.

Asuna: Hey, if you take a nap now, you won't be able to sleep tonight. There's only three days of winter break left, so you should finish your homework. Sinon finished hers before she logged out.

Silica wakes up and yawns.

Silica: I'm so sleepy.

Asuna: Poor thing. Maybe because it's too warm here. I think I should turn the heat down a little bit.

Leafa: Or maybe it's because of them.

Asuna: Oh, I see.

They look and see Kirito asleep on a chair, with Pina and Yui sleeping on his lap. They also see Sonic and Tails chilling out on the floor.

Asuna: Ever since Kirito, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray came back from GGO, Kirito was working really hard with the help of Tails.

Lisbeth: You mean that thing in Agil's shop for Yui?

Leafa: The mechaphonics thing?

Asuna, Lisbeth, and Silica: Mechatronics.

Leafa: Yeah. Yui really looks adorable being all tiny and sleepy. It makes me want to fall asleep too.

Lisbeth starts yawning and Asuna and Leafa start laughing.

Lisbeth: Yeah, sleep is contagious.

Flashback from December 20th in Agil's shop in the real world...

Andrew: Here you go. You know, you two don't really have to come to a dingy place like this for your date every time. Why not go somewhere more fashionable?

Kazuto: This place seems more fashionable compared to your place in Algade.

Andrew: Grr.

Asuna: I thought it was a nice place.

Andrew smiles.

Kazuto: But it was kind of a rip off.

Andrew: Grrr.

Asuna: But you were living there for free!

Kazuto: That's not even the case.

Andrew starts grinning.

Kazuto: So what's up?

Andrew: Nothing. But when I look at you two, you guys don't look like the assault teams best players.

Kazuto: Same goes for you.

Asuna: So, have you been an MMORPG player for a long time, Agil?

Andrew: I did as a matter of fact. I first met my wife in game. She lived in America at that time, but a year later, we both started running a cafe. You never know what would happen in the real world.

Kazuto: Imagine what Klein would say if he heard that.

Andrew: We were both going to buy two NerveGears, but we could only get one. We both played a game to see who would go first. It's a good thing I won.

Kazuto: I can understand that.

Andrew: I joined the assault team because I had this place. I can't just let my wife run it forever.

Kazuto: My desire to return to my family saved me.

Andrew: I'm sure everyone from the assault team felt the same way. Or maybe all the players in Aincrad. You had some kind of motivation like that too, right Asuna?

Asuna: I didn't really like my family that much. When I was in Aincrad, there were times when I nearly forgot why I was fighting. It was like there wasn't a place for me. Not in the real or virtual world. But Kirito gave me a home. It was a place that felt more like home than that house we once lived in. I knew that if we cleared SAO, our house in Floor 22 would disappear. So I kept believing that the day would come that me, Kirito, and little Yui would live there once again.

Kazuto holds onto Asuna's hand.

Kazuto: I believe so too.

Andrew: Ahem, about that, the new contents for the next update was revealed. There are new weapons and sword skills. Also, floors 21 to 30 in New Aincrad have been unlocked.

Kazuto: Then that means...

Asuna: If we beat the boss on Floor 21, we can buy our house again on Floor 22.

Kazuto: Yeah, but New Aincrad's details have been altered a lot, so we're not sure if the same player homes exist.

Asuna: Yeah, but I have faith that the house is still there.

Andrew: Well, the update's coming Christmas Eve. So be ready at that time.

On Christmas Eve, Kirito's party, and Team Sonic take on the boss in Floor 21 of New Aincrad in ALO. The enemy unleashes its ground pound ability. The tanks block with their shields. Asuna casts a buff spell on them. Kirito attacks using Horizontal Square, Agil uses Numbling Impact, and Klein uses Hiogi. Then Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Ray use their spin dash, and Chrysheight casts some freezing magic. Silica uses Thrust fall, Lisbeth uses Collision, and Leafa uses Nova Ascension. Then the Salamander mages cast explosion magic. When the boss attacks a bunch of the tanks, knocking them back, Asuna takes out her Rapier and charges in.

Asuna: I'm going in!

Asuna uses Star Splash on the giant golem. The enemy's effect hardly did damage. Then, Sinon shoots fire arrows, Sonic spindashes, and Knuckles punches the enemy, three simes

Sinon: Just a little more, Asuna!

Sonic: Keep going!

Knuckles: Don't stop for anything!

Kirito: Let's go, Asuna!

Asuna: Right!

Yui: Daddy! It's about to punch!

When the enemy punches, Kirito deflects the attack with his sword.

Kirito: Switch!

Asuna charges in and finishes him off using Shooting Star. Everyone heads up the stairs to Floor 22.

Klein: Yes! We made it to Floor 22!

Sonic: I'm getting some big fishing flashbacks.

Tails: Yeah. That was one huge fish. Good thing it was weak at the time.

Asuna looks at the lake.

Lisbeth: Hey Asuna! Get going!

Ray: We'll activate the teleport gate!

Asuna: Thanks everyone!

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui start flying along the wooden path. Pretty soon, Asuna and Yui see the house in view.

Yui: There it is!

When they arrive at the house, Asuna taps the for sale sign and a display window pops up giving the option for her to either buy the house or not. Kirito and Yui take Asuna's hand. Together they push the button and they buy their house, and Asuna gets the key. When they head inside, Asuna and Yui start crying tears of happiness.

Asuna: We're finally home.

Back in the present, Asuna, Silica, and Lisbeth fall asleep.

Leafa: Hey Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica! You fell asleep again.

They all wake up.

Lisbeth: I wonder why looking at them makes me so sleepy.

Asuna: Let me make some tea to wake us up.

They drink some tea and they head outside for a bit.

Silica: The snow stopped.

Lisbeth: Hey Asuna. Have you heard about Zekken?

Asuna: Zekken? Is that a new rare item or something?

Lisbeth: Absolutely not. It's someones name. Well a nickname to be exact. This player is so strong that someone started calling this player, Zekken the Absolute Blade. It's an invincible sword. The best one unlike any other. At least that's what I think it means.

Asuna: Very strong? So what is this Zekken like?

Lisbeth: Around the New Years, I started getting these rumors. Maybe it was a week ago. You've been back in Kyoto since then, right? No wonder why you didn't know.

Asuna: Don't make me start remembering that here.

Lisbeth: It must be tough being in a rich family.

Asuna: It is. I had to wear a kimono dress for a whole day and greet people. I wanted to dive at night when nobody was around, but the guest house I was in had no wifi. I brought my AmuSphere and it was a waste. And also...

Asuna starts getting a flashback of when three guys came to her and they talked.

Lisbeth: Hey Asuna, are you listening?

Asuna: Sorry, I was remembering something that wasn't too good.

Lisbeth: Did they make you do an arranged marriage meeting in Kyoto?

Asuna: No it wasn't!

Lisbeth: I'm kidding.

Asuna: So if this player is strong, would that make her a PKer?

Lisbeth: No, it's just dueling. But not in a tournament. This players skill points are really high, so they must be converted from another game. You know about that little island North of floor 24's main town with the big tree? At 3:00 every day, this player stands there and fights anyone who challenges them, one at a time. First, there was a post on MMO Tomorrow's message board, that said this player was seeking challengers. People wanted to teach this bratty newcomer a lesson, so on the first day, about thirty people showed up, but...

Asuna: Did they all get wiped out?

Lisbeth: Yup. Every single one. Their HP didn't even fall below 70 percent in any of the duels.

Silica: The way they flew, and despite being a newcomer. It was unbelievable. It took me six months before I was able to fight when flying.

Asuna: Did you fight this player?

Silica: No. I can tell just by watching that I couldn't win. But Liz and Leafa challenged them yesterday.

Leafa: Everything is a learning experience.

It starts snowing again.

Asuna: It's snowing again.

They head inside and have some cheesecake and tea.

Silica: So if this Zekken keeps proving their strength, would that mean that players won't want to challenge anymore?

Asuna: I don't know. Maybe that weapon they have is a rare item that they're giving out?

Silica: It's not an item. It's an original sword skill, and it's a super strong special move class.

Asuna: An original sword skill? How many hits for that weapon?

Silica: It looked like a skill for a one handed sword. It's an 11 hit combo.

Asuna: 11 hits?

Lisbeth: How many hits does the strongest original sword skill do?

Leafa: It's General Eugene's Volcanic Blazer. I think it's 8 hits. But General Eugene doesn't seem to want to teach it to anyone else.

Asuna: That must explain why so many people want to fight. Did you see them use it?

Lisbeth: No. I think they showed it off on the first day, but since then, people wanted it so bad. But so far, nobody has even beaten this player.

Asuna: You weren't able to beat them either Leafa?

Leafa: I was doing well until both our HP bars went under 60 percent. But in the end, I was overpowered with only the default skills.

Asuna: What race is this player, and what weapon?

Leafa: It's an Imp with a one handed straight sword. It's about as slim as your rapier. This player is so fast. Not even my eyes could tell the movement. I've never seen anything like it before.

Asuna: A speed type? If I can't see them move, then I don't know if I will have a chance. Speaking of movement speed. We have two people in this room with incredible speed. And one of them has even greater speed. I bet Kirito and Sonic would be interested.

Leafa: Well, Sonic hasn't fought yet, but Kazuto has and he lost.

Asuna: Was he serious about this?

Lisbeth: I don't even know if he was or not. He wasn't using dual blades. He wasn't going to fight for real in that sense, but I don't think Kirito's ever gonna fight for real. Not in a normal game that is. The only time he'll be serious is if the game isn't a game. When the virtual world becomes the real world. It's probably better if he doesn't have to fight for real anymore. He already gets in plenty of trouble on his own.

Asuna: Yeah, you're right. And Sonic is always doing his best to stop that Robotnik in the real world.

Leafa: Still, Kirito wasn't messing around. It's not like he was slacking off. But something was off. Before the fight ended, they both locked swords and didn't move. It looked like he was saying something to Zekken. After that, they broke apart, but Kazuto couldn't completely dodge Zekken's super fast Vorpal Strike.

Asuna: Do you know what they said?

Leafa: He won't tell me.

Asuna: Looks like I'll have to ask Zekken myself.

Lisbeth: You're gonna fight them?

Asuna: I'm not sure if I can win, but it's kind of interesting. I bet Sonic would like to come as well. I think they came to ALO besides just dueling.

Lisbeth: I feel the same way. You should fight as well as Kirito did if you're gonna win.

Asuna: I know. You will all watch me and Sonic, right?

Leafa: Yeah.

Silica: I don't want to miss a fight like that.

Leafa: So which avatar are you gonna use? Your Sylph avatar?

Asuna: No. I'm going with this one. If they are a speed type, then I'd rather keep up with them than focus on DPS. It's the small island on Floor 24 at 3:00, right? So we can meet there at 2:30.

Asuna looks at the time.

Asuna: Oh no! It's already 6:00! I'll be late for dinner.

Asuna takes the dishes and puts them away, and Leafa and Silica draw on Kirito's face.

Silica: He's still not awake?

Leafa: Guess not. He must be a heavy sleeper.

Silica picks up Pina. The little dragon and Yui both wake up.

Asuna: So Liz, you said Zekken was a converted player, right? If they're that strong, do you think they might be a former SAO player?

Lisbeth: That was the first thing I thought. When Kirito fought Zekken, I asked what he thought, but he said that there's no way Zekken was a former SAO player. Because if they were, the dual wielding skill would have gone to them and not Kirito.

Leafa: Kazuto! Sonic! Tails! Get up!

Kirito: Gah!

Sonic: What the heck?!

Tails: Jeez! What's with you guys all of a sudden?!


	2. Yuuki

Sonic: So this Zekken person is really fast, huh? 3:00 tomorrow on Floor 24, right?

Leafa: Yeah.

Asuna: Let's meet here at 2:30 then.

Silica: Ok.

Tails: I wonder how fast Zekken is?

Sonic: Probably not as fast as me, but still fast.

Lisbeth: Perhaps the legend of the Berserk Healer will rise again.

Yui: Daddy, there's something on your face. It has ink.

Kirito: What?

Asuna: I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Sonic: Great. See ya.

Everybody logs out. Sonic and Tails go and eat dinner at the restaurant at the inn they are staying at in the real world in Japan. They meet with Mighty and Ray.

Mighty: Did you two fall asleep while you were both diving?

Sonic: Yeah, pretty much. Just because of Kirito, Yui, and Pina.

Ray: Guess sleep is contagious, huh?

Tails: It is believe it or not.

Sonic hears something outside. There is a gang of three trying to rob a store.

Sonic: Guys, there are three people causing trouble over there.

Mighty: How about we stop them?

Ray: Good idea.

Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Ray head over to the store that's being robbed. They recognize the three robbers as Fang the Sniper (A.K.A. Knack the Weasel), Bean the Dynamite, and Bark the Polar Bear.

Sonic: Fang, Bean, and Bark?

Tails: Why are they here in Japan?

Fang: Hey Sonic! It's been a while!

Sonic: Hey guys! How have you been?

Bean: Good! We love stealing stuff!

Mighty: Look Knack, do you ever learn when to go back to jail, or maybe be a do-gooder?

Ray: There's four of us and one of you, you know!

Fang: But we're armed!

Sonic: Still, we're gonna win.

Bean starts throwing bombs at them, but they dodge. Mighty and Bark start punching each other. Mighty is actually blocking Bark's punches with his shell. Tails and Ray go after Bean, and Sonic goes after Fang. Pretty soon the three criminals get worn out. Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Ray finish them off.

Sonic: Gotta say, I'm a little disappointed. It's not like you guys to get worn out like that.

The cops arrive and arrest Fang, Bean, and Bark.

Store Clerk: Thanks for your help Sonic. You too Mighty, Tails, and Ray.

Sonic: Anytime.

Ray: What are they even doing here anyway?

Mighty: Up to their no good criminal stuff, that's what they're doing here.

Ray: That seems right.

Tails: Well let's just head back to the inn and rest.

Sonic: Yeah.

They head back to the inn. Meanwhile, Asuna is laying down on her bed, thinking about the argument she had with her mother. She looks at a picture of her and Kazuto on her phone.

Asuna: Kirito, I'm not as strong as I was in that world. Asuna the Lightning Flash from the Knights of the Blood Oath is gone. I don't have any strength in the real world.

Flashback from Asuna's conversation with her mother, Kyoko.

Kyouko: Listen Asuna, you can marry anyone you want, but that boy from that school is not worthy.

Asuna: You had him investigated?

Kyouko: Yes.

Back to the present... Asuna goes to sleep. The next day, Sonic, Tails, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito are at Floor 24 of New Aincrad in ALO, where Zekken is supposed to be. Asuna shows up to meet them.

Asuna: I knew you guys were gonna be here first, but I never expected you to be here too Kirito.

Kirito: Well, it's not that unusual.

Asuna leans on Kirito, and Yui falls asleep in his pocket. Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Ray look around the place for a bit. Asuna tries to not worry about what her mother said. Suddenly, a black ragout rabbit shows up and flees.

Asuna: Hey Kirito, remember when you first came to my house in Selmburg?

Kirito: Well, I remember that you cooked that S-class ingredient that I found, and made it a stew. It was so delicious.

Asuna: Yeah.

Tails: Hey guys!

Everyone looks up and see's a bunch of fairies flying towards the island with the big tree.

Sonic: Guess we better get moving.

Kirito: Hey guys. I'm just letting you know that Zekken is pretty strong.

Asuna: Liz already told us about it. I'm still shocked that you lost. And Leafa said that you were both having a short conversation during the fight. What were you two talking about.

Kirito: Well, something was bothering me. I assumed Zekken was living entirely in this world. I was answered with a faceless smile and really fast charge attack. It was faster than I could ever imagine.

Mighty: Living entirely in this world? Could Zekken be someone who is always into ALO?

Kirito: No. It's not like they're an ALO addict. It's like Zekken is a product of the full-dive environment.

Sonic: What's that supposed to mean?

Kirito: Well, I'll let you guys fight and you'll understand.

Lisbeth: Hey guys! It's time to go!

Leafa: Yeah.

They head over to the fight area. A salamander falls from the tree.

Salamander: Ok! I give up! Resign!

The Salamander resigns from the fight.

Sylph: 67 wins in a row!

Ray: 67?!

Mighty: Is Zekken really that powerful?

An Imp girl flies down from the tree. She bows down to everyone. It turns out that Zekken is a girl.

Zekken: Victory once again!

Sonic: Wait. That's Zekken?

Asuna: Hey Liz?

Lisbeth: What?

Asuna: You guys didn't say that Zekken's a girl!

Lisbeth: Umm, I thought I did say that.

Asuna: No you didn't! And Kirito! I think I know why you lost.

She glares at him.

Kirito: Wait, you've got it all wrong! I didn't go easy on her because of that! I'm serious! Well, maybe mostly.

Asuna: Ok then.

Zekken: So anybody want to challenge me next?

Tails: Hey you! I'll tell you who wants to fight! These two!

He points at Sonic and Asuna.

Zekken: No way! Sonic?! I always wanted to challenge him!

Sonic: So, you're fast huh? Show me what you got.

Zekken: Ok. I'll fight you first Sonic. You can use whatever abilities or items you got. I'm just using my sword.

Sonic: Ok. I'm just using my unique abilities. Like my spinning moves and my speed.

Zekken: Ok. Let's fight on the ground then.

Zekken sends Sonic a challenge request. Her shows up as Yuuki.

Sonic: Yuuki? So that's your name.

Sonic accepts the challenge. As soon as the countdown stops, Sonic and Yuuki both start charging at each other really fast. Yuuki pulls off a really fast Vorpal Strike, but Sonic dodges it. Sonic then uses his spin dash, but Yuuki also dodges.

Sonic: You're really fast.

Yuuki: Yeah, but you're faster.

When Sonic finds an opening, he charges in punching, kicking, and using his spin attack, sending Yuuki flying back a little. But without warning, she quickly charges at Sonic really fast, slashing him and making him lose some of his rings.

Asuna: I couldn't even see her coming. That attack was really fast.

Lisbeth: I know.

Sonic and Yuuki continue attacking until the duel countdown ends. It's a tie.

Mighty: A tie?

Ray: They're both really fast.

Sonic: Man that was some fight.

Yuuki: That was awesome! Let's do it again sometime! Actually, I will need you in a little while.

Sonic: For what?

Yuuki: You'll see. So who else wants to fight?

Lisbeth: Well Asuna? You gonna go?

Asuna: I don't think I'm emotionally prepared.

Lisbeth: Oh come on! Just go already. When the duel starts, you'll be fine.

Lisbeth pushes Asuna forward.

Yuuki: Hey, you wanna fight?

Asuna: Umm. Yeah. Let's do this.

Yuuki: Ok.

Asuna: So can we go with the standard rules?

Yuuki: Yeah. Use any magic or items you want. All I need is my sword. Oh, and do you want to fight on the ground or in the air? Either is fine.

Asuna: Let's do on the ground.

Yuuki: Ok. We can jump but no wings allowed.

Yuuki sends Asuna the duel request.

Asuna: So Yuuki is her name?

She accepts and does HP to zero mode. When the countdown ends, Asuna charges at Yuuki with her rapier. She dodges and blocks all of the attacks Asuna sends at her. Yuuki quickly pushes her and slashes Asuna with her sword, leaving a mark under her chest as soon as she jumps back. Yuuki gives off a smile.

Asuna: She's good. If I give up now, I'll be a failure as a swordswoman.

She looks to Kirito for a brief moment and she calms down. She closes her eyes, aims her sword at Yuuki, and opens them again. Both of them start charging at each other. When they both clash swords, a loud sound appears around the area. Lisbeth, Yui, Tails, and Ray cover their ears. The two swordswomen continue attacking. Yuuki uses Horizontal Slash, but Asuna blocks it. They both soon take out some of their health. When they both chain swords, Asuna punches Yuuki, staggering her.

Asuna: I got this.

When Asuna uses Quadruple Pain, Yuuki parries it.

Asuna: She deflected my Quadruple Pain?

Yuuki starts unleashing her 11 hit combo original sword skill. After hitting her ten times, Asuna quickly uses shooting star, but there was no effect.

Asuna: This must be her original sword skill. The 11 hit combo. I might as well lose to this.

When Yuuki tries to unleash her final blow, an explosion comes up. Asuna's HP still remains at the red, but the last hit didn't land.

Yuuki: That was great! Sister, I choose you, and Sonic!

Asuna: Are we not finishing the duel?

Yuuki: I'll pass. You wanna keep going?

Asuna: Umm, no thanks.

Yuuki: Great. I've actually been looking for the right people like you and Sonic.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Yuuki holds out her two hands to Asuna and Sonic. They both each take her hands, and she quickly flies up in the sky with them.

Yui: Mommy?

Tails: Sonic!

Mighty: Where are they going?

Kirito: Asuna!

Lisbeth: Wait! Asuna!

Leafa: Sonic! Asuna!

Yuuki takes Asuna and Sonic somewhere in the sky, outside of New Aincrad. They all stop and Asuna carries Sonic.

Yuuki: I need you guys to help us.

Asuna: Help?

Sonic: Who's us?


	3. Sleeping Knights

Yuuki takes Sonic and Asuna to her home.

Yuuki: Sonic, and Asuna! This is my guild, the Sleeping Knights.

Jun: My name is Jun. Nice to meet you Asuna. And it's really awesome to meet you Sonic.

Talken: Uhh... I'm Talken. I...

Nori: Oh for crying out loud Tal. You're always like this in front of girls. Maybe some famous guys too. I'm Nori.

Siune: Likewise. My name is Siune. Thank you for coming.

Tecchi: I'm Tecchi. It's nice to meet you.

Yuuki: And as you two probably know, I'm the guild leader, Yuuki.

Sonic: So what do you guys need help with exactly?

Yuuki: We want to clear this floors boss all by ourselves.

Asuna: What?!

Sonic: That's kind of insane if you ask here.

Asuna: But don't you need at least seven parties with seven teams each in order to beat it?

Sonic: Maybe you don't have to.

Yuuki: We already tried taking out the bosses on the 25th and 26th floors but that failed. We were doing pretty well, but when we retreated to refine our strategies, one of the bigger guilds beat them first.

Tails shows up.

Tails: Sonic! Asuna! There you two are!

Sonic: Hey Tails, what's up?

Tails: At least I tracked you guys here.

Sonic: So guys, this is Tails. Tails, these are the Sleeping Knights.

Tails: So Zekken, why did you take Sonic and Asuna out here?

Yuuki: It's Yuuki actually. Not Zekken.

She tells them the story.

Tails: So why are you guys even trying to beat it alone?

Siune: As members of a net community for another game, we all met and we soon became friends. But unfortunately, we will only have until the springtime to be able to adventure together. When spring comes, we will all be busy with our own lives. Which is why we wanted to do something unforgettable together before we all separate.

Asuna: So you guys want to take down a floor boss?

Tails: I see. You guys want your names on the swordsmen's memorial, right?

Siune: As silly as it may be, we wish to have our names placed there. The problem is, that when a single party defeats a boss, everyone's name is added. For multi-party groups, the party leaders are the only ones recorded. So in order to get our names on the monument, we need to defeat this floor boss alone with one party. We wanted to find at least two people as strong as Yuuki, who is our best player.

Yuuki: Umm.

Siune: Or maybe even stronger if possible. Then we would ask them to join us.

Sonic: Oh so that's why you wanted to join us. You lied about wanting to give up your sword skill.

Yuuki: Actually no, I didn't lie about that.

Sonic: Oh.

Siune: We don't really have much to offer, but...

Asuna: It's fine. You guys should save up to buy your gear for the boss. It's fine if I would get something from the bosses loot drop.

Tails: Maybe after the boss, we can all get chili dogs.

Sonic: Yup.

Siune: So you'll all help us.

Sonic: Absolutely.

Asuna looks to her drink and pictures herself as she was from SAO.

Asuna: I'm not trapped in Aincrad anymore, but I'm still stuck with trying to calculate the chances of winning and safety margins. There's more to it than winning safely. There are better ways to have fun in a game than that. I'm sure that Sonic, Tails, Yuuki and everyone else understands that more than me.

Yuuki: Are you gonna join us, Asuna?

Asuna: Yes. I'll try my best. It doesn't matter how unlikely...

Yuuki: Thank you guys so much!

Asuna: You're welcome.

Sonic and Tails are chatting up a conversation with the others, while Asuna talks with Yuuki.

Asuna: By the way Yuuki, you said those duels were find a top player, right?

Yuuki: Yeah.

Asuna: You probably came across more players before me and Sonic. You fought against a Spriggan in all black and with a long sword in one hand, right? You remember him?

Yuuki: Oh yeah. He was really strong.

Asuna: Why didn't you ask him for help?

Yuuki: I'm not sure he would work out.

Asuna: But why?

Yuuki: Because he knew my secret.

A while later, everyone gets ready to leave.

Tails: So how about we all meet here at 1 tomorrow?

Everyone: Ok!

Asuna: Let's give it everything we got.

Everyone: Yeah!

Everyone starts leaving. Asuna responds to Kirito's message as she heads back to her home in Floor 22. When she was gonna reach the teleport gate, she suddenly gets disconnected from the game and wakes up in the real world. She looks and see's her mom holding a cord. She has pulled the plug from Asuna.

Asuna: Mom? Why did you do that?

Kyouko: Remember when you were late to dinner last month? I said that if you were late again from being on that machine, I would unplug it.

Asuna: I'm sorry for losing track of time, but you didn't have to unplug the cord! You could have shook me or shouted in my ear and then I would get a message that...

Kyouko: I already tried that last time, but it took you five minutes to respond.

Asuna: I still had to go around and say goodbye to everyone.

Kyouko: Say goodbye to everyone? Are people in that game more important than your commitments?

Asuna: I'm sorry. I won't forget again.

Kyouko: I hope not. If you break anymore rules to play games, then I'm taking it away. There's still one thing I'm concerned about. Since you lost two precious years of your life to something like that, why do you continue to use it?

Asuna: This isn't the NerveGear. It's nothing like that.

Kyouko: Come down after you change.

Asuna: I'm not hungry.

Kyouko: Have it your way.

Kyouko leaves the room. Asuna changes into her clothes, really upset, and she heads outside and takes a walk. She looks to her phone and goes into her contacts for Kazuto. She nearly taps Kazuto's number, but couldn't do it. It then starts snowing and tears start coming out of Asuna's eyes.

Asuna: How can I win this? I'm not as strong as I was in SAO.

The next day, Sonic, Tails, Asuna, Yuuki and the Sleeping Knights meet up for a strategy meeting.

Yuuki: So does that work for you Asuna?

She looks down.

Sonic: Asuna? you alright?

Asuna: Oh yeah. I'm fine. Then Yuuki, Jun, Tecchi, Sonic and Tails will be up forward with Talken and Nori in mid-range, while me and Siune provide backup support, right?

Yuuki: Sorry, but you're really good with a sword too Asuna.

Asuna: I'm not really a tank, but at least I get to watch Jun and Tecchi get beaten silly.

Jun: Umm. We'll do our best.

Asuna: So how about we all take a peak in the boss room.

Everyone: Yeah!

Everyone fights their way into the boss room. After they take out a few lizardmen, Yuuki and Jun both high five each other. They do the same to Sonic and Tails.

Sonic: You sure you guys need us? You guys have pretty good fighting skills.

Asuna: I'm amazed that you guys have gotten this far. You're all very good at what you do.

Yuuki: Thanks.

Tails: Look! The boss room is just ahead!

Yuuki: Let's go!

Yuuki starts running ahead.

Asuna: Wait a minute! Hold on!

Yuuki: What?

Asuna casts a magic spell and some blue fish appear. She blows them forward and they reveal three players.

Tails: Was that revealing magic?

Sonic: Hey you guys! Are we playing hide and seek? Great, we found you!

Sylph: Hold on! We don't want to fight!

Asuna: Then put your weapons down!

The three players sheath their swords.

Asuna: Sonic, the instant they take out their weapons, take them out.

Sonic: I got this!

Siune: I have never done PVP in ALO before. It feels thrilling.

Tails: So if you guys aren't PKers, then why were you hiding?

Sylph: We were waiting for our friends. We didn't want to fight in the meantime, so we hid ourselves.

Asuna: That's fair enough. We're going after the boss. If you are all just waiting, can we go ahead of you?

Sylph: Of course you can. We'll just wait for our friends here, so good luck.

Sonic: Glad we could work this out. Let's go guys.

They reach the boss room door.

Asuna: We'll all just stick to the original plan. Don't waste your money using up your healing items this time. Let's see how far we can get with just me and Siune healing everyone.

Jun: We have Sonic here too! This is gonna be a cakewalk!

Asuna flicks Jun's face.

Asuna: Don't respawn the second you die. Remember the bosses attack patterns. If we all die, then we can regroup at the Lonbal save point.

Everyone: Alright!

The door opens and everyone heads in. The room lights up with fire and the boss appears as The Four Armed Giant.

Sonic: Let's go!

Everybody charges in to attack while Asuna and Siune stay back to heal and buff everyone.


	4. Swordsmen's Memorial

When the boss attacks, Sonic, Tails, Yuuki, and Nori get out of the way and they hit its arm that slammed onto the ground. Then Asuna fires a magic blast at one of its heads. The boss then gives an evil smile.

Tails: Wow! That is one creepy smile!

Sonic: I know right?!

The enemy throws its chains forward as everyone steps back. Sonic uses his spindash and Yuuki uses Vorpal Strike at the enemy. He now has three HP bars left.

Siune: Just three to go.

Asuna: Hang in there everyone!

Yuuki, Tails, and Talken dodge another attack, but Talkens spear flies out of his hands and onto the gem on the bosses chest. It affects the enemy a lot.

Sonic: That gem on his chest...

Asuna fires some ice magic at the gem on his chest and it lays down a huge affect.

Asuna: It's a weak spot.

Siune: If we destroy it, will we win?

Asuna: Looks like it. But we can't fly in dungeons except for Tails of course. I'll tell everyone the plan, while you continue healing everyone.

Siune: Got it.

Asuna hands Siune a couple of mana potions and heads down to everyone.

Asuna: Yuuki!

Yuuki: What's up?

Asuna: That gem on his chest... It's a weak spot! If we hit it, it will deal massive damage.

Yuuki: But it's too high.

Tails: Did someone say too high?

Asuna: I know how we can take it down. Tails, you can carry Yuuki while you're flying and you can throw her at the enemy so that she'll use her sword skills to deal a massive amount of damage.

Yuuki: Awesome idea.

Asuna: This is our last chance. Go for it Yuuki!

Yuuki: You got it sister!

Asuna: Sister?

Tails starts flying with his two tails and he starts carrying Yuuki.

Tails: Sonic! I need you to distract him for us while we get in close!

Sonic: Got it!

As Sonic starts drawing attention for the boss, Tails flies forward with Yuuki. As soon as the enemy gets staggered, Tails throws Yuuki over to its weak spot on its chest, and she finishes off the enemy with her 11 hit combo original sword skill. The gem disappears and so does the enemy, and the entire room turns back to it's original colors.

Sonic: Yes!

Asuna gets down on her knees and Yuuki jumps on top of her.

Yuuki: We did it! We won!

Asuna: Yeah. I'm really tired now.

The boss room entrance opens and a huge party comes in to find out they won.

Sonic: Sorry guys, but we already won.

Salamander: What?! You've got to be kidding me!

Nori: No freaking away guys.

Sonic, Tails, Asuna, and the Sleeping Knights all give a peace sign to them. A while later, they all head back to town.

Asuna: It's all over now.

Siune: No, it's not. We still have to celebrate.

Tails: I wonder how we should.

Jun: Should we all get something from a restaurant?

Asuna: How about we go to my player home in Floor 22? It's not that big, but...

Yuuki: Great! Oh, um...

She starts looking down.

Asuna: What's wrong, Yuuki?

Siune starts patting Yuuki's head to cheer her up.

Siune: Thank you Asuna. We would love to come to your place.

Nori: Sweet! Let's all get snacks from the Lonbal market and have ourselves a party!

Everyone: Yeah!

Everyone heads down to Asuna's cabin on Floor 22 and they enter it.

Sonic: Believe me when I say this guys. Asuna's home is great.

Yuuki: This is where you live Asuna?

They all see food there already.

Tails: Look. Guess Kirito made this already.

Sonic: I don't think he did. His cooking skills stink in this world.

Asuna picks up a letter from Yui saying congratulations.

Asuna: Thank you dear.

Everybody starts eating and talking to each other.

Nori: What's wrong Talken? You afraid of having what I'm giving you?

Talken: No, it's fine. I'll drink it.

Yuuki: So guys, the worst VRMMO I ever played is an American one called Insect Site.

Tails: Oh. Right.

Siune: Oh right is right.

Asuna: What's wrong with that?

Yuuki: Bugs is what's wrong. You fight enemy bugs and you even play as one too. Maybe being an ant that walked on two legs wasn't so bad. As for Siune, she was a huge caterpillar.

Siune: You didn't have to tell them that!

Yuuki: And she shot thread with her mouth.

Everyone starts laughing.

Yuuki: What about you guys? Have you played a lot of VRMMO's?

Sonic: Well, this isn't our first one. Our first one was... Um... Nevermind. We don't want to talk about it.

Jun: Can't you tell us?

Sonic: Nope!

Nori: Come on, tell us!

Sonic: Nuh uh! You guys will be shocked if I did!

Asuna: To be honest, I had to save up so much money to buy this house.

Yuuki: I see. Your house is really cozy and nostalgic.

Tails: Let's be honest we love to chill out here a lot.

Siune: Yes, I can see that. It's very relaxing here. Oh, I almost forgot. We promised to give you three something in return for helping us defeat the boss, right?

Jun and Tecchi: Oh.

Talken: That's right.

Nori: Darn it.

Yuuki: I forgot about that too.

Sonic: It's fine.

Tails: Don't worry about it.

Asuna: I actually have a favor to ask. I would like to keep in touch with you. So will you let me join the Sleeping Knights?

The guild of six gets a little startled when she asks that.

Yuuki: Actually Asuna, our guild is going to be disbanding soon. I think before spring. After that, we won't be playing much.

Asuna: I see. But can you still add us to your friends list? As well as the rest of the group?

Yuuki: I'm sorry Asuna. I can't.

She looks down again.

Siune: Listen Asuna, we...

Asuna: It's alright. I didn't mean to make you guys uncomfortable. I'm sorry. By the way, the most important thing is that our names are up on the Swordsmen's Memorial in the Black Iron Palace.

Tails: That's right.

Sonic: Let's head down there and check it out.

Jun: When we're there, let's all take a group picture.

Talken: Great idea.

Tecchi: Yeah, let's do it.

Asuna: Great! Let's go.

Yuuki looks up to Asuna again and smiles. Then everyone starts heading down to the Black Iron Palace. Sonic and Tails run ahead.

Sonic: Hey Tails?

Tails: What's up?

Sonic: Don't you think that something is wrong with Yuuki? We've seen her look sad two times already.

Tails: Now that you mention it, you're right. Maybe it's something personal.

Sonic: Well, let's hope that she'll cheer up when we all get down to the Black Iron Palace.

Tails: Yeah. I hope so too.

Everyone arrives at the Black Iron Palace.

Jun: Look!

Sonic: There's the monument.

Everybody runs ahead and see their names put up for Floor 27.

Yuuki: Those are our names.

Nori: Hey! Are we gonna take a picture or what?

Asuna: Oh yeah. Well Yuuki, start smiling.

Yuuki: Ok.

Jun sets up his camera and runs over to them. Everybody gives a big smile and holds out a peace sign. The camera flashes as the picture is taken.

Asuna: We actually did it Yuuki.

Yuuki: Yeah. I finally got my name on there sister.

Asuna: There you go again calling me sister like back in the boss room. I don't mind actually.

Yuuki starts crying and Sonic and Tails look to her.

Asuna: Yuuki?

Sonic: Yuuki, you alright?

Yuuki: I... I...

She opens up her holo-window and logs out.

Sonic: Wait!

He was too late to react.

Sonic: I was right. Something is definitely wrong.

Tails: No kidding.

Asuna: Yuuki...


	5. The Location of Yuuki

3 days after Yuuki has suddenly logged out, Asuna sits down somewhere near the Sleeping Knights guild hall. She starts thinking about Yuuki, and she sends a message asking her to answer her, but it couldn't send because she was offline. Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Ray show up.

Tails: Hey Asuna? Are you alright?

Asuna: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Yuuki.

Sonic: She hasn't been online for three days. Wonder what happened?

Mighty: What exactly happened anyway?

Asuna: I was just talking with Yuuki when we were at the Swordsmen's monument at the Black Iron Palace, but she suddenly started tearing up and she logged out.

Ray: You think something happened to her?

Tails: I think it's something personal. Still, I hope she's alright.

Siune shows up.

Siune: Asuna, Sonic, Tails.

Asuna: Siune? What happened to Yuuki? We're all worried about her.

Siune: Ever since she logged out, we also weren't able to get a hold of her. Listen, I don't think Yuuki wants to see you guys again. It's for your own good, and nobody else's.

Sonic: You're kidding, right?

Asuna: But why? Actually, I think you guys were trying to keep your distance from us. We can stay away from you if we're too much of a bother. But we can't accept it if you say it's for our sake!

Siune: That's not it! We're really happy we have met you all. It's thanks to you, Sonic, and Tails that we were able to have one last happy memory of this world. I believe Yuuki feels the same way. So please, just forget about us.

Asuna: Why?! Why would you even say that? Wouldn't we still be friends even if the guild has disbanded?! Or was I the one who thought about that?

Siune: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Siune opens her holo-window and logs out.

Sonic: Siune! Hold on!

Asuna: No!

Tails: What's happening to the Sleeping Knights? It's like the world is ending for them.

The next day, in the real world...

Sonic: I wonder how Asuna's doing? I bet she's still thinking about Yuuki.

Tails: Yeah. By the way, I think I might know where Yuuki is.

Sonic: You do?

Tails: Kirito said that there is this hospital, which is the only hospital in Japan that's doing the clinical trials for this full dive machine called the Medicuboid.

Sonic: Medicuboid? What's that supposed to be?

Tails: It's a medical full dive machine used to treat patients and also give medicine.

Sonic: Which hospital is it at?

A few hours later, Sonic and Tails arrive at the hospital that's running the medicuboid trials. They meet with Asuna there.

Sonic: Asuna? You came to see Yuuki?

Asuna: Yeah. We don't really know if she's here or not, but it's worth a shot. I hope she is.

Tails: Let's find out.

Desk Worker 1: Can I help you three?

Asuna: Hi, we would like to visit someone. But we don't really know her name.

Tails: We think she's a girl around fifteen. We think her name is Yuuki.

Desk Worker 1: I'm sorry. That isn't enough.

Sonic: Well, she might be using the medicuboid you guys are trying out here.

Desk Worker 2: Excuse me, but what are your names?

Sonic: Oh, I'm Sonic. This is Tails and Asuna.

Desk Worker 2: Please take a seat at the bench over there and wait for a moment.

Asuna: Ok.

Sonic, Tails, and Asuna go and sit down at a bench. A while later, a doctor shows up.

Doctor: Hello, I'm sorry to keep you three waiting. You are Sonic, Tails, and Asuna, right?

Tails: That's us.

Dr. Kurahashi: My name is Dr. Kurahashi. I am Yuuki Konno's doctor.

Asuna: Yuuki Konno?

Tails: She used her real name as her avatar?

They all head upstairs.

Dr. Kurahashi: I am surprised that you have found this place.

Tails: Well, obviously this is the only hospital in Japan running the medicuboid test trials.

Dr. Kurahashi: That's right. Yuuki has said that three people, which are Sonic, Tails, and Asuna might come here. Especially Asuna.

Asuna: She did?

Dr. Kurahashi: It seems that she didn't tell you about this place. I told her there was no way you three would come here, but when the front desk called for me, it was surprising.

Tails: Yuuki told you about us, right?

Dr. Kurahashi: Yes. All she did was talk about you three. But when she was finished, she would start crying. She never complains about her own problems. She wanted to see you again, but she didn't.

Sonic: When she left ALO, Yuuki's friends said the same thing.

Asuna: Why can't we see her?

Dr. Kurahashi: I should probably tell you all about the medicuboid.

Asuna: Ok.

Dr. Kurahashi: So the medicuboid is a full dive machine that's currently being developed by the national government. It is known as the worlds first full-dive medical system.

Sonic: Tails said something about it being a full-dive medical system.

Dr. Kurahashi: The machine is a true blessing for those with vision or hearing problems. Of course the AmuSphere transmits sound and images directly into the brain. It's not only signal transmission, either. The AmuSphere has sensation-cancelers. By sending and electromagnetic pulse, it can temporarily paralyze the nerves.

Sonic: Nerves?

Tails: In other words, it works just like a general anesthesia.

Asuna: But that shouldn't be possible. The sensory levels you can interact with when using the AmuSphere are limited to very low levels.

Dr. Kurahashi: That's exactly right. In fact, the NerveGear can't cancel the pain from surgery or serious illnesses. So, the medicuboid enhances the electromagnetic pulse's output. By fitting it on a specialized bed, we can cover everything from the brain to the entire spinal column. If this goes into good use, it can change medicine forever. And with the medicuboids specs, you can combine it with a camera to allow AR-image processing in real time.

Sonic: Nice.

Asuna: It sounds like a true dream machine.

Dr. Kurahashi: Yes it is. But it doesn't treat the illness that Yuuki has. The place where it's hoped to have the most impact is terminal care. As in treatment for terminal illnesses.

Tails: You don't mean...

Dr. Kurahashi: Yuuki said that if you wanted it, I was to tell you everything about what happened with her. So I couldn't.

Asuna: No. I want you to continue.

Sonic: Me too. We came here just so we can see her.

They all head down the hall to the room Yuuki is in.

Dr. Kurahashi: Yuuki was born in May 2011. It was a truly difficult birth and her mother was given a C-section. At that time, she was given blood. Unfortunately, that blood was infected with a virus.

Tails: Virus?

Dr. Kurahashi: It was first detected in September during a post-transfusion test her mother took. But at that point, her entire family had already been infected.

They arrive at Yuuki's room in Quarantine.

Dr. Kurahashi: This is the place. Beyond this glass right here is an air-controlled clean room, so you can't go in.

Kurahashi turns on the lights in Yuuki's room and Sonic, Tails, and Asuna gasp when they see her using the medicuboid.

Tails: What kind of illness is she infected with?

Dr. Kurahashi: It is Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. AIDS for short. It's not a terrifying illness as people think. With early detection, you can delay the onset of symptoms for a long time. The virus she was infected with had a drug-resistant variant. Yuuki's mother has despaired for her children's future, and was prepared to kill herself at one point. But then she decided to continue fighting the illness instead.

Sonic: She kept fighting?

Dr. Kurahashi: Yes. Very soon after birth, Yuuki was given a multi-drug therapy. It is very hard for someone so young to take lots of drugs at regular intervals. There are side-effects as well. I was told that she also suffered due to prejudice. Yuuki and her family believed she would get better, and so she kept on fighting. However, in fourth grade, her immune system collapsed. So the AIDS symptoms began, and she was hospitalized here. But she was still always smiling.

Sonic: How long was using this for?

Dr. Kurahashi: Pretty much since the public was panicking about the NerveGear incident. Since that time, the first medicuboid prototype was completed. Even if she wanted to do the trials, nobody knew the long-term effects of the electromagnetic pulses several times stronger than the ones of the NerveGear. They couldn't even find a patient who was willing to take the risk. I made Yuuki and her parents a proposal when I heard about it. If she agreed to try out the device, I would have her put in a clean room that would greatly reduce her risk of infection. I still sometimes have no idea if it was for the best. Both Yuuki and her parents spent so much time worrying. But her longing for the virtual world was most likely the deciding factor. So she agreed to be a test subject, and she entered this room. Since then, she's lived inside the medicuboid.

Tails: So she almost never comes back to the real world?

Dr. Kurahashi: Yes. As of right now, she's using the medicuboid's sensation-canceler to relieve the pain.

Asuna: So she's diving 24/7?

Sonic: For how long?

Dr. Kurahashi: Three years.

Tails: That's longer than how long we were trapped in SAO for.

Inside the Medicuboid, Yuuki looks down when she heard the whole story.

Asuna: Thank you doctor, for letting us see Yuuki. She's safe in here, right?

Dr. Kurahashi: Even in a clean room, we still can't remove the bacteria and viruses from her body.

Sonic: That means...

Dr. Kurahashi: Yuuki's condition is terminal. You can all probably understand why she left.

Tails: This can't be...

Asuna: Why?! Why does this have to happen?

Asuna thinks about when Yuuki called her sis back in ALO.

Asuna: Oh, does Yuuki have a sister?

Dr. Kurahashi: Yes, she does. Her name is Aiko. They are both twins. Yuuki had always smiled and she would watch over her. Come to think of it, she might have been a lot like you somehow, Asuna.

Asuna: Like me?

Dr. Kurahashi: Her parents have passed away two years ago. Her sister also died one year ago.

Asuna: Oh Yuuki...

Asuna starts crying. Yuuki couldn't bare to see her like that anymore.

Yuuki: Asuna! Don't cry!

Asuna: Huh?!

Sonic: Yuuki? Is that you?

They look in the room onto the Medicuboid's monitor saying talking.

Asuna: Yuuki!

Tails: You there?

Yuuki: Yeah. It's through a lense, but I can see you guys. My gosh Asuna, you look the same as you do in the virtual world.

Asuna: Yuuki...

Yuuki: Doctor, can she use the room next door?

Dr. Kurahashi: Of course. There is an AmuSphere next door that I always use to talk to her. ALO is on the apps startup list. There's only one AmuSphere though.

Asuna: Ok.

Sonic: Good luck Asuna.

Tails: Say hi to her for me!

Asuna logs into ALO and she heads to the island where she and Sonic have met Yuuki.

Asuna: Yuuki! Are you here?!

She tries to look for her in the fog. As the sun rises, Yuuki appears.

Asuna: Yuuki!

Yuuki: I had a feeling you would find me in the real world. I hadn't told you anything since then. I thought it was impossible, but here you are. It's kind of rare for my feelings to come true. I was really happy that you came.

Asuna starts hugging Yuuki.

Yuuki: You know, you smell just like my sister. She smelled like the sun.

Asuna: You mean Aiko? Your sister also played VRMMOs?

Yuuki: Yeah. She was the first leader of the Sleeping Knights. In fact, she was way stronger than me. She first met Siune and the others in a virtual hospice called Selene Garden. At first there were nine of us, but three of them which are my sister, Clovis, and Merida are all gone. So we have decided that when it was the next person's time, we would disband the guild. I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you guys the truth. The real reason why we were gonna disband in the Spring wasn't because we would be busy. It's because two of our members at most, have at least three months left to live. So we wanted to have one last memory of this world. We wanted to leave proof that we were here on that monument. We all wanted to have an awesome adventure that we would brag about to my sister and the others. But it wasn't going too well. We wanted to find some people who would help us. But we caused you three trouble, and it might have been unpleasant for you guys. I'm really sorry Asuna. There is still time that you all would soon forget about us.

?: That's not going to happen.

Sonic and Tails show up.

Sonic: In fact, friends never forget others.

Asuna: Sonic? Yeah, he's right Yuuki. I was really happy that I would meet and help all of you. I wish I would still be part of the Sleeping Knights.

Yuuki: Yeah. I was so happy to meet you guys in this world. What you guys said made me feel satisfied with everything.

Tails: But there are still so many things you haven't done yet.

Sonic: Yeah. There are so many places in ALO you haven't visited yet. There's still so much time.

Asuna: And even if you include other VR worlds, it's infinite. Don't say that you're satisfied.

Yuuki: Over the past three years, we have had so many adventures in so many worlds. I want the final chapter to be the adventure I had with you guys.

Sonic: But there's still so much time. You can still do more things and go to more places.

Yuuki: I actually want to go to school.

Asuna: School?

Yuuki: Of course, I don't really know if it's possible. But I'm happy you guys feel that way about me. But I really am satisfied though.

Tails: You know, I think there is a way for you to go to school.

Yuuki: Really?


	6. Yuuki's Old Home

The next day, at school, Kazuto and some classmates try to get the VR probe for Yuuki running.

Classmate 1: Setting the gyro like that would make it too sensitive. So you need to loosen up on this parameter here if you want to prioritize visual tracking.

Kazuto: But wouldn't that make it too slow to handle the sudden movements?

Classmate 2: You'll just have to rely on the program's machine learning algorithm to smooth it over.

Asuna: Guys, please hurry. Our lunch break is almost over.

Kazuto: Ok, this will do for the default settings. Can you hear me Yuuki?

Yuuki: Yup! Loud and clear!

Kazuto: Ok, so I'm going to initialize the lens state. Let me know when the visuals clear up and come into focus.

Yuuki: Ok.

Kazuto starts adjusting the lens.

Yuuki: Ok. That's good.

Kazuto: Alright, we're all set. So Asuna, I have installed some stabilizers, so try to avoid any sudden movements regardless.

Asuna: Alright.

A while later, Asuna heads outside holding the VR probe in her right shoulder.

Yuuki: Woah, The courtyard is huge!

Asuna: I was planning to show you around school first, but lunch break is over.

Yuuki: It's fine. I actually wanted to see your class.

They head over to the staff room.

Yuuki: Umm...

Asuna: What's the matter?

Yuuki: Well, I never liked going into a staff room to talk to a teacher.

Asuna: Don't worry. The teachers here are very nice.

Asuna opens the door and speaks to her Modern Japanese teacher.

Asuna: So about yesterday...

Teacher: Yes, it's fine. So who is this new student joining us today?

Yuuki: I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Konno.

Teacher: Well Yuuki, you are welcome to join our class anytime. Today we will start reading Akutagawa's The Truck today. If you stay until the end, it will all be more rewarding.

Yuuki: Thank you so much.

Teacher: You're welcome.

Asuna and Yuuki both head to class. They all meet with some classmates.

Classmate 1: What is that, Asuna?

Asuna: This is Yuuki Konno. She's at the hospital right now.

Yuuki: Hi.

A bunch of classmates walk up to them.

Classmate 2: Wow. It's really nice to meet you, Yuuki.

Yuuki: Hey everyone. What's up?

The teacher walks in and everyone takes a seat.

Teacher: Hello everyone. Today, we are going to start reading a new story today, so open up your textbooks to page 97. We are going to start reading Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's The Truck. Now let us begin. Would you like to start reading for us, Yuuki?

Asuna and Yuuki both gasp.

Teacher: Maybe another time?

Yuuki: Oh no. I can handle it.

Asuna: Are you sure?

Yuuki: Yeah. I've done a lot of studying on my own.

Yuuki starts reading. Just before class was over, everyone walks up to Asuna.

Classmate 1: That was great Yuuki!

Classmate 2: You're amazing!

Classmate 3: Have you seen around the whole school yet? I can show you.

Yuuki: Thanks everyone.

At the end of the school day, Asuna sits down at a bench.

Yuuki: That was so much fun. I'll never forget this day.

Asuna: That's wonderful. Modern Japanese does go until third period tomorrow. Don't be late, alright?

Yuuki: I won't.

Asuna: Did you want to go somewhere else?

Yuuki: Actually, I do.

Asuna gets out of the train to Yuuki's hometown.

Asuna: This is such a nice town, Yuuki. The weather today is really nice.

Yuuki: I'm sorry for bringing you out here, Asuna. Don't you have to go home?

Asuna: I still have so much time. I sent a message saying I would be out somewhere. So where did you want to go?

Asuna and Yuuki head over to a white house that's vacant. It now becomes night.

Asuna: Is this your house?

Yuuki: Yeah. I never thought I would see it again. Thank you so much for bringing me here, Asuna.

Asuna: Do you want to head in?

Yuuki: No. This is all I wanted to see. You should head back or you'll be late.

Asuna: It's alright. There's still so much time.

Yuuki: Ok. Anyway, I actually only lived here for a year. Everyday I have spent lives on in my memories. I would always run around the garden with my sister. We would have barbecues, and there's one time when I made a bookcase with my dad! It was so much fun. But it's going to be torn down soon.

Asuna: But why?

Yuuki: My grandmother either wants to sell it or turn it into a convenience store. That's why I wanted to see it one more time.

Asuna: How about this then? When you turn sixteen, you should marry someone you like. Then the two of you can stay here and keep this house forever.

Yuuki: That's insane! Besides, I don't even like someone I could marry!

Asuna: What about Jun? You seem to get along with him just fine.

Yuuki: Nope! He's immature! Oh, I know! I'll marry you! Of course you would have to be the wife, otherwise I would be Yuuki Yuuki.

Asuna: Umm, two girls wouldn't make a good couple.

Yuuki: I know. I'm just kidding. You already have Kirito, right?

Asuna: Yeah, I do.

Yuuki: I have a feeling that he lives outside the real world in a different way than me. Anyway, thanks again for bringing me here. I'm really happy that I got to see this place one last time. When I lived here, after we prayed, my mom would say the same thing to us. She said God does not give us more than we can bear. I wasn't really satisfied to hear that though. I really wanted to hear her own words, and not the Scripture's. But after coming to see this place again, I can finally understand. It wasn't about the words. My mom was giving me her feelings. She would always pray and have us keep moving forward until the end. I know what it means now.

Asuna: To be honest, I wasn't able to hear my mother's words for a long time either. We don't really connect even when we talk. She can't really hear me either.

Yuuki: Sometimes you can't use words to solve a problem.

Asuna: Can't use words? But how do I become strong like you?

Yuuki: I'm not strong at all.

Asuna: You're wrong. Unlike me, you don't get scared or think too much about what others might think of you. You're not like that at all. You're always so positive.

Yuuki: Actually, before I was in VR all the time, I always pretended to be someone I wasn't. I always tried to keep on being cheerful so my Mom and Dad wouldn't feel down. But I don't think it was a bad thing, putting on an act like that. If you smiled more often in the end, it's not a bad thing. I don't have much time left, so I can't waste on not being me. I can say anything that's on my mind. And if people don't like that, who cares! No matter what, it doesn't change the fact that I was close to the ones I loved.

Asuna: You're right. It's because of your positive attitude that we were able to grow so close to each other in such a short time.

Yuuki: It's not like that. It's because you tried your hardest to catch me, every time when I ran away. You should try to have a little heart-to-heart with your mom like you did with me. If you share how you feel, I have a feeling everything will turn out alright. You can do this. In fact, you're so much stronger than me.

Asuna: Oh Yuuki...

Yuuki: When you and Sonic fought me, you both gave it everything you got. It was only natural that I would trust you with everything I had too!

Asuna: Thank you so much, Yuuki.

Asuna heads home and holds an AmuSphere in her hands. She heads to her mother's office, thinking about what Yuuki said. She knocks on the door.

Kyouko: Come in.

Asuna enters the office.

Kyouko: You're late. There's food in the refrigerator if you're hungry. The deadline to take the transfer exam we discussed is tomorrow. Make sure the paperwork's done tonight.

Asuna: Actually, I need to talk to you about that. But it's difficult to talk here.

Kyouko: Then where can we talk?

Asuna shows her the AmuSphere.

Asuna: The virtual world.

Kyouko: I refuse!

Asuna: Please Mom. It won't take too long. There's something I have to show you. Right now, I can't show how I feel or explain what I think. I won't ask you again. I just want you to see my world for once! Just five minutes will do!

Kyouko: Fine. Five minutes will do. But I have no intention of allowing you to attend that school next year, no matter what you say. Once we're finished, you are filling out the paperwork. What should I do?

Asuna places the AmuSphere on her mother's head.

Asuna: Just get into a spot where you can relax. You will automatically be logged into my account, Erika. Once you're online, wait for me. Let me turn it on.

Asuna turns on the AmuSphere she gave to her mother. Once she does, she heads into her room and puts on her AmuSphere.

Asuna: Link start!

She logs into ALO. When she logs in, she see's her Erika avatar, which is her mother.

Erika: This is quite a strange feeling. Especially when you have a face that's not really yours. I even feel light too.

Asuna: That avatar only weighs about 40 kilograms. You're used to a lot more than that.

Erika: Hold on. I'm not that much heavier than that you know. Also your avatar matches how you look in the real world. Except for your hair and with the ears. Anyway, time's running out. What did you want to show me?

Asuna: Follow me.

They head into the storage room and Asuna opens the window. It is currently snowing outside. Both of them take a look.

Asuna: Doesn't it look familiar.

Erika: I do see some cedar trees. Wait, this is just like...

Asuna: Doesn't it remind you of Grandma and Grandpa's house? I really loved their house all the way in Miyagi. Remember what we did in Obon when I was in seventh grade? You and the rest of the family were in Kyoto, and leaving me to go to Miyagi on my own.

Erika: I do.

Asuna: I apologized to Grandma and Grandpa when I was there. I said that I was sorry that you couldn't visit the graves.

Erika: That was because I had to attend service with the main family.

Asuna: You're not to blame though. I brought it up because that was when Grandpa told me that you were their treasure.

Erika: I was?

Asuna: After you left, you excelled in school, became an academic, contribute to lots of journals, and kept on rising to prominence. They were really proud of you. But after that, Grandpa said, someday you might grow weary of it all and maybe retire. And he said they would stay and protect the mountain and the house forever, so if you ever wanted to come, the place would be waiting for you. After giving it some thought over the years, I finally understand what he means by that. There's more to life than living only for yourself. You can set out on a path where other peoples happiness contributes to your own. I want to look for a path that can help me give everyone happiness. I want to support those around me and give them a place where they can get tired too. In the end, I don't want to give up on my studies and everything else in the school that I love.

They look out and see some ragout rabbits running around. Suddenly, some tears come out of Erika's eyes.

Asuna: Mom?

Erika: What? Why am I...?

Asuna: This world doesn't let you hide your feelings. Whenever you are about to cry, it makes you cry.

Erika: That's... I...

Erika starts crying and Asuna starts comforting her. The next day, Asuna gets heads into the dinning room for breakfast in the real world.

Kyouko: Listen Asuna, about what you said last night, you can stay in that school. You don't have to transfer.

Asuna: I don't?

Kyouko: As long as you keep your grades up, it will turn out fine. Even if you choose to help those around you.

She heads out of the room.

Asuna: Thank you Mom. You too Yuuki.

Asuna starts heading off to school.


	7. Mother's Rosario

A few weeks later, Tails calls Asuna on the phone.

Asuna: Hi Tails? What's going on?

Tails: I have some good news. Yuuki's going to live. Her disease has been cured.

Asuna: Really?!

Tails: Yeah. Right now she's going through rehabilitation. She's going to be in full shape in just a few months.

Asuna: I can't believe it. She's going to live! I'm so happy!

Tails: I know. I'm right here in her hospital room right now.

Yuuki: What's up Asuna? Jeez it's hard to talk when you're extremely out of shape like this.

Asuna: I'm so happy you're going to live!

Yuuki: Me too. I can't believe it.

Tails: We're gonna have so many awesome adventures, huh?

Asuna: Yeah, we are.

A few days later, everybody meets up at Asuna's place including Chrysheight, General Eugene, Sakuya, Alicia, Knuckles, Recon, and the Sleeping Knights.

Asuna: Alright everyone. Here's a toast to celebrate everyone meeting each other! Cheers!

Everyone: Cheers!

Everybody starts talking with each other.

Knuckles: You're Yuuki right? I'm Knuckles. Sonic and Tails told me all about you.

Yuuki: Nice to meet you Knuckles. You're the other strong guy, right? Just like Mighty?

Knuckles: Yup.

Silica: You know Jun, this is such an amazing party. Especially with your guild and Sonic here.

Jun: Yeah. How about we raid the next floor boss?

Klein: Heck yeah!

Sonic: I'm pumped for that!

Tails: Me too!

Jun: Alright! Let's do it!

Mighty: Yeah!

A while later, everyone fights against the next floor boss. They take it down and win.

Everyone: Yes!

During then next few months, Yuuki starts adventuring with everyone. They all do a race which Leafa has one. Sonic couldn't join because he said it wouldn't be fair. Pretty soon, Yuuki gets out of the hospital in a wheel chair and she goes to the school of the SAO survivors with Asuna. They also battle in PVP tournaments in ALO which Sonic has dominated. Kirito and Yuuki nearly beat him but he was too fast and too powerful. They also go on field trips to Fuji. They traveled through the bamboo forests and also eat the delicious sushi. Yuuki was thrilled about the trip. Then, Asuna and Yuuki meet in ALO again, because of a gift Yuuki has to give to her.

Asuna: Hi Yuuki. Did you want me to meet here?

Yuuki: Yeah. I have something to give to you. I kind of forgot about it the past few months.

Asuna: What is it?

Yuuki: I still need to make it first. Hold on.

Yuuki opens her holo-window for a moment and she takes out her sword. She aims at a tree and she uses her 11 hit combo original sword skill. As soon as it's finished, a roll of paper appears.

Yuuki: Open up your item window.

Asuna: Ok.

Asuna opens her item window and Yuuki gives the roll of paper to her. The item shows a skill called Mother's Rosario.

Yuuki: It's my original sword skill, Mother's Rosario. Use it wisely.

Asuna: Thank you Yuuki. I'll be sure to take care of it.

Yuuki: You know, I thought I was going to pass away from my disease, but it turns out I survived. In fact, I'm really happy because I get to go on so many more adventures with you guys.

Asuna: Likewise.

Yuuki: So how about we meet up in the real world?

Asuna: Yeah. Pretty soon we will all meet up at the Imperial Palace park for a picnic. Everyone is coming.

Yuuki: Great!

In the real world, Asuna and Yuuki go shopping, and they see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Kazuto, Dr. Kurahashi, and a woman with glasses and black hair. To Asuna and Yuuki, she looked familiar.

Yuuki: Siune? Is that you?

Shiun: Yes. My real name is Shiun An. It's really nice to meet you both in the real world.

Asuna: You're finally recovered.

Shiun: Yes. It took a while to get used to the real world just like all the SAO survivors did. But now I'm in top shape again.

Sonic: So you're finally able to run, huh?

Yuuki: Yeah. I can run now. Wait Kirito, you know Dr. Kurahashi?

Kazuto: Yeah. We've actually been exchanging emails months ago about the communication probe.

Dr. Kurahashi: That's right. We are wondering if it can be used for medical FullDive applications.

Asuna: What's going to happen with the Medicuboid clinical trials?

Tails: Well, they already have far more test data than needed.

Dr. Kurahashi: Pretty soon all patients in Japan can... Oh, I almost forgot, congratulations on your recovery Yuuki.

Yuuki: Thanks.

Mighty: Good thing Yuuki's data will help a lot of people that are fighting diseases.

Dr. Kurahashi: Yuuki, you are gonna be remembered as the first patient to ever test the Medicuboid.

Ray: You deserve a big thanks you know.

Yuuki: Aww shucks.

Asuna: Oh, by the way Doctor. You said that someone submitted the designs, right? It wasn't from a medical manufacturer, right?

Dr. Kurahashi: It turns out that someone completely unaffiliated has submitted the designs for free. If I remember, it was Professor Rinko Koujirou.

Tails: Wait a second, she was one of SAO's developers.

Kazuto: I know her. I've actually met her. In fact, she was the one taking care of Heathcliff's body while he was diving. She was also working on FullDive tech in that same lab.

Tails: So that means, the real designer of the Medicuboid was...

Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, and Asuna: Kayaba?!

Suddenly, a pink hedgehog wearing a green shirt, orange skirt, and purple boots runs to Sonic and hugs him. The hedgehog was Amy Rose.

Amy: Sonic! I missed you so much!

Sonic: Amy?! Let go! Come on now!

Tails: Oh brother.

Kazuto: You guys know her?

Mighty: Sonic's insane girlfriend with a hammer.

Yuuki: Oh boy! Sonic's got a girlfriend?! How did you two meet?!

Sonic: It's really complicated!

Amy: I missed you so much when you were trapped in that death game. Now you're here. I haven't seen you since!

Sonic: Yeah. We met new friends too. In fact they're cool.

The next day, everybody, including Yuuki and Amy meet up at the Imperial Palace park in the real world for a group picnic.

Andrew: You need help unpacking?

Suguha: Yeah. Thanks.

Klein shows Rika, Keiko, and Amy a picture of some girl.

Klein: Isn't she cute?

Amy, Rika, and Keiko: Umm...

Suguha: Hey Sinon, Yuuki, I got you both presents.

Sinon: Really? Thank you.

Yuuki: Yeah, thanks Suguha.

Sonic: Man, this looks like a great place to run around in.

Tails: I know right?

Mighty: Sure is an awesome time to chill out, right Knuckles?

Knuckles: Totally.

Ray: The food that Asuna and Sugu made is great.

Kazuto and Asuna sit somewhere on the grass. Asuna is holding a VR probe with Yui on her shoulder.

Asuna: Are you having fun Yui?

Yui: Yeah. The cherry blossoms are pretty.

Kazuto: It's too bad they're almost gone.

Asuna: Oh please. There are still some left. Besides, we were able to bring Yui with us.

Kazuto: I never thought our dream would be a reality.

Yui: Thank you so much Daddy!

Asuna: Thank you for this Kirito.

Kazuto: Actually, since Yuuki is here, you should thank her for helping me with this.

The wind blows a little on the beautiful day.

Yui: Wow!

Kazuto: I thought that the future would be brighter as both the virtual and real worlds collide. But as the line between them blurs, people can find themselves lost too.

Asuna: It can even be helpful to people too.

Kazuto: I don't know what Kayaba was really thinking, but I guess as survivors of his creation, it's our job to find out.

Asuna: Aren't you overthinking it?

Kazuto: Maybe. But I still want to find out. Everything that's happened has just strengthened my resolve. Although, I'm not so keen on this feeling that I'm being manipulated. However, I don't know what will happen in the future, but Asuna, I want to be with you forever. And I want you to be with me.

Asuna: Of course. I'll go anywhere with you. Even in the darkest places.

Yui: I want to come too!

Sonic: Hey you two! We're gonna take a picture!

Rika: Come on! You joining us or not?!

Knuckles: Hurry up!

Yuuki: I know you two love each other, but

Kazuto: Well, shall we?

Asuna: Yes.

Yui: Yeah!

Asuna takes Kazuto's hand and they run to everyone. They all take a group picture to remember that picnic.

The End.


End file.
